


listen before i go

by unusannus



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, also not really romantic, and also actual death, not graphic at all though, talks about death, this made me sad to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusannus/pseuds/unusannus
Summary: Unus and Annus meet their inevitable end together.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Unus & Annus
Kudos: 34





	listen before i go

**Author's Note:**

> given my username, you can probably guess how much love i have for this channel and i wanted to add something to this fandom before the end of the channel on friday. 
> 
> i wrote this in one sitting, so hopefully it’s still pretty good.

Ethan stares down at the coffin. It’s closed. They had finally used it for a video and brought it back to Mark’s house to keep it nearby when they finally did the livestream that would mark the end of the channel, when Unus Annus would be no more.

It surprised him just how much work went into making it, even when he and Mark had taken that tour of the company that created them. The fine details that separated the glossy black and white split were remarkable. It almost made him sad that there would be no more need for it when the channel died. 

“Hey, you coming with us to eat?”

Startled, Ethan blinks once and nods, “Uh, yeah. I’m coming.” He places a gentle hand on the exterior of the coffin.

Mark seems to understand what he’s been doing, “It’s really cool, isn’t it?”

Ethan hums, “ Yep, it makes me sad, though. Is that weird?” The final day was tomorrow, “I mean, the end is so soon.”

“Nah, it’s okay to be sad. It’s a part of life.”

“Just like death.” Ethan points out.

Mark nods, a small smile forming on his lips. There’s a stretch of a few silent seconds as he gathers his words, choosing carefully.

“I’m gonna miss this.” 

Ethan pats his back reassuringly, “We’ll be okay. As long as we have each other.” They were simple words, but he meant them with all his being.

“ ‘Til the end?” Mark asks, reaching out his hand, the crinkles in the corner of his eyes more apparent.

“ ‘Til the end.” Ethan assures him, enveloping their hands together. 

**_____**

Unus knew the day was coming, and it would hold nothing back on the duo. Their date with death was upon them. In the black void he had come to fondly know as his and Annus’ home, he felt like he was ready. He knew what they had to do.

Faintly, he could hear Mark and Ethan’s voices as they carried on the ending of the livestream. They were explaining the coffin in more detail and explaining how they would both try to climb inside it, as cramped as it would get, and delete the channel from inside it. 

A funny visual joke, but a reality to the two people who were the origin of the channel.

Annus had wandered off a while ago, struggling to come to terms with his fate, even now. Unus knew that it was best to let him be until he came to the same conclusion everytime. There was no way out.

Time passes as it always does when you’re dreading something, at a dizzyingly fast rate.

_“Alright, let me see how I fit in here before Mr. Buff Man tries.”_

Ethan was speaking, but it was getting more and more muffled. Mark was talking, too.

_“Hey! Is that an insult? It feels like an insult.”_

Unus can’t help the smile that makes its way to his face as he listens to their bickering one last time, as annoying as those two could get, he’s not sure he and Annus would’ve liked any other bodies to occupy for the year.

Speaking of, Annus had finally returned, albeit acting more reserved than usual.

“They are preparing.” He says simply, sitting on the floor. Their version of the coffin is next to him, proudly atop a table with black and white swirls on it. With every second that passed, it seemed to glow a brighter and brighter light.

Unus nods, “Are you ready?” He sits down next to Annus, picking at the collar of his suit.

“As I’ll ever be.”

“We’ll be okay. It’s supposed to be painless.” 

Annus scoffs, sneering, “That’s what they say to make you less scared.”

“Well, is it working?”

That finally gets him to chuckle and Unus feels accomplished that he was able to do that one last time. One last laugh. 

“I suppose it is.” Annus resigns, sighing.

Unus takes hold of his hand, the bones of his true form already showing, “Good.”

_“Okay, this is it guys. We’re about to make history.”_

It’s Ethan again, Unus can see him good enough if he closes his eyes. They’re on either side of the coffin, knees squished against each other since they couldn’t fit inside perfectly.

_“It’s been one hell of a ride.”_

Mark says it so gently, and Unus wonders if those are tears welling up in his eyes.

When he opens his own, he sees Annus staring at him with a blank expression. Could he feel Mark’s emotions even now?

They stand together, still hand in hand. Unus can feel himself becoming weaker with every step they take towards the coffin. This was it. 

This is the end.

Annus is the one who opens it, Unus expects him to make a sour face, but there is nothing. He’s not sure if that makes him feel any better. 

There is nothing inside the coffin. Literally, nothing. It looks even emptier than the void that surrounds them at this moment. Unus takes in a deep breath, one of his last.

“Are you ready?” Annus asks him this time, his emotions making themselves known with how shaky his voice turns.

Gripping the edge, Unus wonders how the fans will feel once this is all over. 

“Do you think they’ll remember us?”

Annus looked surprised by the sudden question, but composes himself quickly, “Of course they will, we had a whole year together, maybe less for some, but that is not something you can forget so easily. We cared for them. They must have cared for us, too.”

Letting his words settle into his mind, Unus purses his lips.

“I’m ready.”

They climb in together, never once letting the other go. 

**_____**

_Unus Annus_

_Memento Mori_

**Author's Note:**

> the Soulmatism™️ of it all
> 
> leave a comment and kudos if you’d like!


End file.
